1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to umbrellas and umbrella canopies, but more particularly to an umbrella canopy that can be folded flat, yet when unfolded provides a strong and lightweight structure to ward off wind and rain.
2. Description of the Related Art including information disclosed under 37 C. F. R. .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.98
There are two basic groups of related art that apply to the current invention: conventional umbrellas that use a frame and webbing type construction and umbrellas which use a canopy that combines protective covering and support for the protective covering into one structure. This second group of umbrellas are referred to herein as frameless umbrellas. Frameless umbrellas are typified by those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,752,821 and 3,205,904 by W. S. Timblin and D. E. Kreachbaum respectively.
Conventional frame and webbing type umbrellas are well known and have been used to protect people from the elements for a number of years. Usually, an umbrella consists primarily of a canopy supported by a frame having ribs. The ribs are hingeably attached to a spreader that is used to furl and unfurl the canopy of the umbrella. The spreader is hingeably attached to a ring that slides along the length of a shank shaft ending in a handle by which the umbrella may be held. As the ring is moved up towards the canopy end of the shank, the canopy of the umbrella unfurls as it is pushed upwards and outwards by the spreader. As the ring is slid down along the shank towards the handle, the ring pulls the spreader downward and inward which furls the umbrella. The ring may have a small slot along one side through which a retractable tab may lodge in order to hold the umbrella in the furled or closed position. Above the canopy at the end of the shank may be an umbrella tip known as a bullet. A sleeve may be used to cover the furled canopy of the umbrella for storage and protection.
The canopy of the umbrella is often made of fabric or some other water resistant material. When unfurled, the canopy fabric is stretched along the ribs of the frame. The ends of the canopy are tied to the rib tips in a taut manner. Variations on the common umbrella also include use of a telescoping handle and a more elaborate framework that allows the canopy to fold in half for compact storage.
Especially with compact umbrellas that are made to fit within a very small space for easy carriage, a significant amount of manual labor is involved in constructing the delicate articulating rib structure that provides the compact umbrella with its small shape and size when furled. This demand for manual labor increases the price of such a compact umbrella with market prices for the most compact conventional umbrellas typically 2 to 3 times that of inexpensive umbrellas of a standard size. Furthermore, with the manufacturing demands of the delicate framework for the compact umbrella, automated processes such as those that might be performed by a machine are limited in use as the individual operations required for the construction of the umbrella demand the flexibility and skill of the human hand.
The structural strength and stability of conventional compact umbrellas is limited due to the delicacy of the framework, and the fact that such framework must be as thin and compact as possible. Delicate frame and webbing type umbrellas are very fragile and easily damaged beyond a usable condition by acts such as mistakenly sitting on such an umbrella when it is left in the seat of an automobile. In addition, the small fragile metal components that make up the framework of a conventional umbrella are easily bent when the umbrella is subjected to harsh conditions. Once these delicate metal components are damaged, the protection provided by the umbrella is reduced and often the umbrella is rendered unusable. A perfect example of such a harsh condition is turbulent wind which does not blow from a constant direction. When the wind changes direction and blows from behind, very frequently a conventional umbrella will blow inside out leaving the user unprotected, and in many cases severely bending the fragile metal components in the umbrella canopy and damaging the umbrella beyond a usable condition.
Although in recent times conventional umbrellas have become relatively compact when compared to their predecessors, they are typically still too bulky to be placed conveniently in a pocket or small purse. As a result, many people still do not carry their umbrellas with them on rainy days to places such as the grocery store where they know that they will have to carry it once they get there. Attempting to carry groceries and an umbrella is a difficult task, especially if the umbrella is wet and cannot be placed in a bag with the groceries. In addition, the cylindrical and relatively long shape of a folded conventional umbrella is inefficient for storage. Most places that a umbrella user may desire to store or carry an umbrella are of a cubical or rectangular shape and in most cases are too small to fit an umbrella. Examples of places where a user may desire to store an umbrella are pockets, briefcases, purses, desk drawers, automobile glove boxes, and all places where a small, flat, rectangular-shaped package would store more efficiently and conveniently than a long cylindrical package. In addition, storing a wet umbrella in these places would be unpractical.
Frameless umbrellas, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,205,904 and 1,732,867, are constructed of thin flexible material and use an inefficient open cross-section structural configuration. As a result, they cannot provide the level of protection that a conventional umbrella can without being excessively bulky.
It can be seen that advantages can be realized by the manufacture and the making available of a compact umbrella having improved durability; an efficient, high strength structure; and that provides a small lightweight package of a size and shape that is more easily stored and carried when compared to the relevant art.